The invention relates to the packing technique field and can be used in the varnish and paint spray cans, perfume industry, fire fighting technique and in the everyday life for spraying household chemicals and drink aeration
The known pressurized dispensing device consists of the body, dispensing valve, which is placed in the opening on the body side, a liquid to be dispensed, propellant, a propellant sorbed by a sorbent material, placed inside the body (International Application PCT/RU92/00129, filed: Jun. 26, 1992; Priority Date Jun. 29, 1991; International Publication Number WO 93/00277, Date: Jan. 7, 1993, International Classification 5 B 65 D 83/14).
The filling (charging) of such a pressurized dispensing container is accomplished by means of the charging valve for a sorbent material and propellant and by the dispensing valve, which permits the high degree and quality filling of the container with the liquid to be dispensed. With that the known device requires providing special equipment for filling (charging) the dispensing container. It requires providing automatic rotor systems for charging of such containers without allowing to reuse such pressurized dispensing containers for various dispensed substances and gas, because of the complexity of cleaning of the dispensing body and of preparing of the sorbent material.
There is also known a pressurized dispensing container, which includes the body, the dispensing valve, installed in the opening of the body wall, the liquid to be dispensed, propellant, capsule, which are placed inside the body, sorbent substance particles saturated with propellant gas and placed inside the capsule, and the filter element, which serves as a capsule body cover. The device is permeable for the propellant gas because of the openings in the gas impermeable material, which openings are impermeable to the sorbent particles (U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,649).
This device is relatively simple, since the pressurized dispensing container can be charged with the dispensing liquid and capsule through the opening (orifice) in the body wall before the installation of the dispensing valve.
There is also a known method for filling a dispensing container by placing a sorbent material into the capsule which is permeable for the propellant gas and impermeable for the particles, filling the sorbent material with the propellant gas, filling the container with the dispensing liquid, pumping the propellant gas and inserting the capsule into the dispensing container, and hermetically sealing the body of the dispensing container (U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,649).
This method can deteriorate the quality of the saturation of the sorbent material by propellant gas, because the materials with an absorption heat in the sorbent substance higher than that of the propellant can penetrate the sorbent substance.
There is also knows a capsule for gas storage, which capsule contains a gas impermeable body inside which the particles of a sorbent material saturated faith a gas are placed, and which is supplied with an outlet sealed channel (Patent RU 2086489 C1, B 65 D 83/14, Aug. 10, 1997). The known device has the means for locking the gas outlet and is positioned in a predetermined way with regard to a technical opening, which limits the ways in which the capsule can be used.
The technical result accomplished by an embodiment of the invention is to provide of a sorbent material saturated by a gas to a high degree and to increase the number of ways in which the capsule can be used (versatility).
To achieve the described technical result, a capsule for gas storage is provided with a gas impermeable body into which the particles of a sorbent material for gas sorption are placed. The gas impermeable body is provided with a sealed outlet channel. The body contains a sorbent-fee portion of sufficient volume to receive a predetermined amount of solidified gas which is placed inside the gas impermeable body in the solid phase.
The sealing of the outlet channel can be made as a valve having an elastic element, which opens the gas outlet and releases the gas from the capsule only when the pressure inside the capsule exceeds the pressure of the medium surrounding the capsule by a predetermined value.
The body can be made as a cylinder, which consists of two or more parts.
The valve can be placed on the joint of the body parts.
The body part, accomplished as a petal-shaped element can serve as an elastic element.
The outlet sealed channel can be accomplished as a molecular sieve, which lets through only the molecules of the gas to be sorbed.
To solve the above-identified problem and to achieve the desired technical result, the method of filling the capsule with a sorbent gas comprises placing the sorbent into the capsule comprising a gas impermeable body. The gas impermeable body has a sorbent-free portion and is capable of releasing the gas and retaining the sorbent material inside the gas impermeable body. In addition, the method comprises placing a predetermined amount of a solidified gas into the sorbent-free portion and sorbing the gas inside the gas impermeable body by the sorbent material.
A possible embodiment of the method is by solidified gas is placed into the capsule before the capsule is filled with the sorbent material.
Another possible embodiment of the method is where the capsule is formed as a cylinder comprising at least two portions.
The above-referenced task was successfully accomplished by practicing the above indicated charging (filling) methods, wherein the capsule was made of a gas impermeable material with a sealed output channel and by providing a sorbent-free portion of sufficient volume for placing of a predetermined amount of a solidified gas and by such a construction of the body that makes it possible to place the solidified gas into the body.